Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is a secondary character in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise. Background 4000 years ago, the ancient Knuckles Clan of Echidnas laid siege to Angel Island to seize the ultimate power it contained. Their declaration of war and slaughter of the Chao caused one Chao to mutate and threaten to destroy all of the Knuckles Clan, until one of them, Tikal, managed to seal herself and the mutated Chao in the Master Emerald, causing it to float above the ground. Over the years, the Knuckles Clan died off until only one was left, Knuckles the Echidna. He has sworn to guard the Master Emerald ever since, occasionally antagonizing with Sonic, but generally the two are on good terms. Stats Attack Potency: At least Planet Level, likely far higher (Stated to be the strongest of the main Sonic cast. Fought against Sonic numerous times. Lead an army against a horde of Infinite's illusion clones, which includes the likes of Metal Sonic and Shadow, which are as strong as the originals.) | At least Large Planet Level '''to '''Universe+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level (Should not be far behind other Super forms in terms of power, as he derives the form from a similar power source.) Speed: Faster Than Light (Comparable to Sonic and can contend with Shadow and Metal Sonic.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Should be comparable to other Super forms.) Durability: At least Planet Level, likely far higher (Can take attacks from Sonic and other comparable characters.) | At least Large Planet Level '''to '''Universe+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level Hax: Status Effect Inducement '''(Via dizzying and paralyzing opponents) and Resistance (With Immunity Idol), '''Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt the ghost King Boom Boo), possible Time Manipulation '''(Can potentially use Chaos Control), '''Transmutation (Can turn enemies into rings with Ring Time), Healing, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation '''(Unaffected by the gravity induced from the Ark of the Cosmos), '''Hammerspace, Statistics Amplification '(Can boost his speed with Speed Shoes), '''Size Manipulation '(Via Grow and Shrink), 'Invulnerability '(With Invincibility Monitor), '''Enhanced Senses, '''Resistance to '''Poison and Chemical Manipulation (Unaffected by the toxins in Chemical Plant), Gravity Manipulation 'and '''Black Hole Creation '(With Gravity Band), 'Purification '(With Cure-All Spray), 'Fear Manipulation '(With Spooky Charm), 'Resurrection '(With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), 'Life-Force Absorption '(With Nocturne Blade), '''Damage Reduction, Probability Manipulation, '''and '''Damage Sharing '''with certain Chao, '''Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility '''and '''Void Manipulation '''with Wisps, '''BFR, Teleportation, and Body Puppetry 'with Sonic Shuffle Forcejewels, '''Ice Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, '''and '''Magnetism Manipulation '''with Power-Ups, '''Sleep Manipulation '(With Quake Punch), 'Durability Negation '(With Uppercut), '''Sound Manipulation | Invulnerability, Life Support (Can survive in outer space without problem.) Intelligence: Average (While far from dumb, he has been tricked a handful of times by Dr. Eggman despite knowing he isn't trustworthy.) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Gliding: '''Using his dreadlocks to manipulate the air around him, Knuckles is capable of gliding through the air for extended periods of time. *'Surface Climbing: Using the spikes on his hands, Knuckles can dig his hands into a wall in order to climb up it. *'Earth & Fire Manipulation: '''Knuckles is capable of picking up and throwing rocks at enemies, and using his Maximum Heat Attack to burn enemies with fiery fists. *'Hyper Form: 'When using the mystical Super Emeralds, Knuckles can evolve from his Super Form into his Hyper Form, which is stronger, faster, and much more durable. **'Flight **'Nigh Invulnerability: '''With the exception of a select few hazards like being crushed, and the most powerful cosmic beings in the Sonic-verse, Knuckles is immune to every form of harm. **'Hyper Flash: Upon contact with a wall, Knuckles annihilates anything that is too close. Techniques *'Spin Dash: '''Knuckles curls into a ball and spins into enemies. *'Homing Attack: 'Knuckles homes in on enemies in the air before ramming into them with his body. *'Drill Claw: 'Knuckles drills into the ground, damaging anything in his way. *'Deep Impact: *'Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack:' *'Insta-Shield: '''Knuckles generates a tiny shield of air in front of him to intercept attacks. *'Air Boost: By expending some air from his Gear, Knuckles is able to boost forward at high speeds *'Drift: '''Allows Knuckles to turn tight corners by expending air *'Turbulence Ride: 'By riding the turbulence of opponents, Knuckles can increase his speed and perform tricks to increase his air count *'Tricks: 'By performing tricks in the air, Knuckles recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with his gear *'Air Ride: 'Allows Knuckles to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings *'Power Smash: 'Allows Knuckles to break through massive obstacles by punching his way through *'Gravity Control: 'Allows Knuckles to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with him. Using this, Knuckles can manipulate his direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects he lifted into the air. This technique also allows Knuckles to ride along walls *'Gravity Dive: 'With this, Knuckles can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object he hits in midair causes him to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well *'Grind: 'Knuckles can grind along rails to boost his Air/GP as well as take shortcuts *'Gear Change: 'When enough rings are collected, Knuckles can sacrifice them to power up his Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings she can carry, or even changing his Gear's type altogether *'Kick-Dash: 'Knuckles kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. *'Tornado Trap *'Bowling Strike: '''Knuckles hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs *'Triple Tornado: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails join in on a powerful wind attack that may leave targets Sluggish. *'Hail Storm: '''Knuckles, Tails and Amy smash a spinballing Sonic careening at a single target, potentially stunning the foe. *'Rising Knuckle: 'Rouge and Knuckles team up for a double attack that may leave the target stunned. *'Uppercut: 'Knuckles focuses his best punch into an attack that ignores armor. *'Quake Punch: 'Knuckles pounds the ground, causing an unavoidable earth attack that may stun the entire opposing team. *'Revolver Slam: 'Sonic sends Knuckles flying for a devastating punch that ignores armor and may leave the target vulnerable. *'Knuckles Express: 'Shadow sends Knuckles flying for a sweeping attack that may distract the entire opposing team. *'Knuckles Sandwich: 'Knuckles throws both Sonic and Amy as weapons in a brutal attack that may stun the target. *'Hard Line: 'Knuckles teams up with Shadow and Shade to deliver a crushing attack likely to distract the target. *'Echidna Rush: 'Shade and Knuckles team up to deliver a powerful attack that ignores armor and may also leave the enemy distracted. Equipment *'Shovel Claw: A pair of claws that equip to his gloves that amplify his digging abilities. *'Fighting Gloves:' A pair of gloves that allow Knuckles to use the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack after storing energy. *'Air Necklace: '''Allow Knuckles to breathe underwater for extreme lengths of time. *'Hammer Gloves: Used to boost Knuckles' power. *'Sunglasses: '''Look cool, and allows Knuckles to see invisible objects. *'Gear: '''Knuckles can equip a variety of items and equipment in Sonic Chronicles. * '''Chao: '''Knuckles can equip a variety of Chao to assist him in battle. * '''Extreme Gear: '''Knuckles uses a variety of Extreme Gear to race with, seen here. * '''Speed Shoes: '''Grant a boost of speed. * '''Confusion Star: '''Inverts an opponent's movements. * '''Manual Rocket: '''A missile that detonates on contact with enemies. * '''Energy Shield * Mine: '''A device to drop behind Knuckles that blows up oncoming enemies or stops projectiles. * '''KO Glove: '''A boxing glove that rebounds off walls to strike enemies. * '''Giant Rocket: '''A massive missile with a huge blast radius that travels on its own and can be detonated remotely. * '''Pocket Rainbow: '''Blinds the opponent. * '''Bowling Bomb: '''A giant bomb that rolls down the track until hitting an enemy or after some time passes. * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Knuckles can use in order to boost his chances against the competition, or in some instances mess himself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Knuckles's speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Knuckles's eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Knuckles jumps off his board and runs forward. If he comes in contact with an enemy he damages them heavily, and Knuckles can also use special shortcuts he couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Knuckles fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Knuckles ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Knuckles uses when riding a bike Key '''Base | Super/Hyper Knuckles Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can easily pick up and throw massive rocks he digs up from underground. * Can easily smash through trucks and cars. * Beat up three Guard Robos at once. Speed/Reactions * Comparable to Shadow, who could react to obstacles while moving at lightspeed. * Faster than Classic Sonic, who could avoid light beams from Hotaru. Durability/Endurance * Survived being electrocuted by Eggman's Egg Mobile. * Got backhanded by Amy into a tree with no lasting injury. Skill/Intelligence * Stopped Eggman from getting the Master Emerald by shattering it. * Has successfully guarded the Master Emerald for many years. * Learned how to ride Extreme Gear relatively quickly. Powerscaling *Rouge the Bat (Contended with him numerous times.) *Big the Cat (Contended with him and is considered to be on par with him in strength.) *Vector the Crocodile *Storm the Albatross Weaknesses *Adamant, headstrong, and short-tempered. Sources Vs Battle Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Planet Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Large Planet Level Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Super Form Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Universe+ Level Category:Sleep Manipulators